NCIS: LA - Trouble at Midnight
by ashmagic17
Summary: G. Callen doesn't need anyone. Not Hetty. Not Sam. Not his team. NO ONE! But what happens when he finds himself very drunk and in a bad situation at midnight?
1. Chapter 1

TROUBLE AT MIDNIGHT

 _An NCIS: Los Angeles Fanfiction_

 **Rated M**

 ** _I don't own anything - just love writing Fanfiction :)_**

 **…**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Drinks had seemed like a great idea earlier that evening and after the day he'd had anyone would have agreed that he deserved a few beers to unwind and take his mind off of everything that had happened.

Special Agent G. Callen thought that if he was able to sit and process all of the new information he had been given about his father than maybe, _maybe_ , this empty feeling in the pit of his stomach would finally go away and he could move on with his life!

It had been a good plan and for a while it had seemed to work.

Callen had been somewhat distracted all day, and it was completely understandable why his mind wasn't all there after what they'd found, but the quiet of the evening was definitely helping him now.

Without all the usual daily noises in the busy OSP building, which included printers printing, phones ringing, people constantly walking by his desk, Eric whistling at the top of the stairs and his teams' playful banter, he was able to think back over their latest case. _The case that had led him to a folder full of new information about his past and ultimately about his father._

It had been a pretty straightforward case at first. A marine, his wife and teenage daughter were found dead in their home in downtown LA.

All three had been shot in the back of the head, their hands tied behind their backs. Blood was splattered everywhere: the walls, the floor, the furniture… It wasn't a pretty scene.

During the briefing Nell pulled up all traffic and security cameras in the area and started going through the footage. Everyone in the room began looking for anything suspicious in the videos shown on the big screen.

Within minutes they had spotted their first suspect, a guy who was shown leaving the scene the day before the family had been found deceased. Going back a few hours they saw the same man canvasing the victim's house, looking for an easy way in.

Both times he appeared to be avoiding the camera, although not very well. After he finished poking around the garden and scouting the area, he got into an unmarked black sedan and drove away.

Nell pulled up surveillance footage from a corner shop down the street and they were able to follow his vehicle onto the highway where he forgot to duck his head in the merging lane and the team got a good view of his face from the speed camera.

Eric ran the man through facial recognition and it wasn't long before they had a hit. The suspect was a former marine who had been in the victim's unit but now had multiple charges against his name. Charges including armed robbery, theft, attempted murder and assault.

It was decided that the NCIS team split up, as usual.

Callen and Sam would find the man in the video and proceed to take him to the boatshed for questioning while Kensi and Deeks would go to the crime scene and look for evidence. Nell and Eric were going to keep digging for electronic clues left by the killer and the victim to help the case.

…

Surprisingly Callen and Sam had located the suspect reasonably quickly with the help of their tech-expert friends in OSP and as planned, they'd brought him in. Once he was secure in the interrogation room they took turns questioning him. It took only a few hours to get him talking.

Meanwhile, Kensi and Deeks were turning the victim's house inside out looking for anything that was relevant to the case. They found the gun that was used to shoot the family and some bloody fingerprints near the door. Everything was photographed and placed into evidence bags to take back with them.

The scene was a mess. Blood and shredded debris everywhere! The family had been executed at close range, blindfolded and terrified. It was not a good way to go.

The agent and detective were going through a pile of paperwork on the kitchen counter when they found it… A plain cardboard folder with G. Callen written in black bold letters on the front.

Callen had been handed the folder as soon as Kensi and Deeks arrived back at the office. The senior agent had immediately started flipping through the papers inside and found the documents were all about him and his past.

Nothing in the folder suggested that Callen was in any danger but it didn't stop him from wondering why and how this man had gathered so much information about him, information that was not even known to him, and kept it for so long. Some of the documents dated back to when Callen first started working at NCIS as an agent.

He had Nell and Eric run a more thorough background check on the marine to see if there was a connection between them, maybe they crossed paths at some point. They found the connection…

The marine and Callen had shared the same foster family for a few months back in their childhood.

The picture that Eric brought up on the screen showed the two young boys, Callen and the marine, playing football in the yard one afternoon outside of their old house. It was a lovely photo with the sun setting in the distance and a large tree by the garden behind the boys, both of which had big smiles on their faces.

It seemed like a lifetime ago but Callen remembered him now. They had been good friends back then and even stayed in touch for a while after Callen was moved to yet another foster home but eventually they'd stopped writing to each other.

The marine had obviously been looking out for his friend, maybe hoping to one day hand the information over to Callen himself. But he was killed before he got the chance.

With the case solved, the killer in custody and his questions answered for now, Callen had wasted no time leaving work to come straight home. He knew he had a lot of papers to read through and information to take in.

His teammates had asked if he wanted company, knowing he would be feeling confused and hurt after what had been discovered about his past, not just about his old friend passing but also what was hidden in the folder about his family and why the marine had it in the first place.

Callen knew his team had only wanted to help him but he'd turned them down saying he didn't need anyone and he wanted to be alone.

However, sitting in silence on his spacious wooden floor staring at his name, G. Callen, written in black ink on the folder and not being able to actually open it for some unknown reason, had only served to make him feel more confused and desperate.

Thus, he had quickly came to the conclusion that maybe being alone tonight wasn't such a great idea. Maybe he should get off his ass and go out for a drink at his favourite bar where he knew there would be people around and he didn't have to actually talk to them, just feel comforted that they were there.

…

A few hours and a lot of beer later and Callen was feeling somewhat better about his father, mostly because every brain cell in his head had been drowned in alcohol!

"Ok buddy," said the bartender gently, "I think you've had enough!"

Callen shot him a look of disapproval and started to argue, although it was hard to understand him as his words were muffled and slurred from his current intoxicated condition.

"I want… more beer!" Callen yelled over the counter. He shoved his empty mug forward across the bench. "Now!"

"No, I don't think so," the young man on the staff side of the bar shook his head. "Time for you to go home sir."

"N…no! Not going home," Callen spat angrily. "Staying here for… for more beer!"

The bartender silently waved over his manager and a security guard, "you're going home sir."

Callen tried to stand up and pointed a finger at the bartender who was watching him warily, hoping he didn't fall over.

"You're not making me leave without my beer! I am not going anywher…" Callen started loudly just as he was grabbed by the security officer and the manager. Before he could finish his sentence, he was hauled out of the bar and onto the dark street.

"Go home buddy," the manager warned sternly. "You will thank us tomorrow."

"Names not buddy," Callen spat and tried to walk back inside but was stopped immediately by the guard who spun him around again and gave him a gentle shove towards the curb.

Callen stumbled briefly before regaining his balance and turning to face the two men who were, _in his opinion_ , being really mean.

"Sir, do you want us to call a cab for you?" The bartender appeared through the door and gave him a small smile. "Where do you live?"

Callen shook his head and glared at him, "none of your business!"

"Well actually it is my business because you're in no state to get home by yourself," the young man argued. He had seen his fair share of drunken people get lost or hurt trying to get to their homes over the years he had been a bartender. "So, I really need to make sure you are going to be ok."

"You don't know me sir," Callen said with a frown and a wave of his hand. "You get more beer!"

"I don't think so," the manager replied. "I think you need to leave now before we call the cops."

 **"I am the cops!"** Callen remarked with a smug smile. "I even have a gun."

The security guard threw him an amused look obviously not buying that Callen is law enforcement but playing along anyway, "I'm sure you do and I'm sure it is a very nice gun."

"Thank you!" Callen crossed his arms over his chest and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "It is a very nice gun."

The manager sighed heavily and ran a hand through his short dark hair. It was evident that he was getting impatient as he had other customers inside that weren't getting served due to his staff having to deal with this one guy.

He didn't want to involve the police, mainly because he was a nice guy and he knew this man was obviously troubled. This man was a regular customer after all but usually he only stayed for a couple of beers and always said thank you before leaving so something must be wrong to have made him drink this much in one night!

Then the manager had an idea…

"Where's your phone?" He asked a moment later.

Callen grabbed out his mobile from his jeans pocket and handed it over with a confused gaze.

"Why you want me phone?"

The manager ignored him and began scrolling through Callen's contacts. Luckily all of his NCIS information was sealed in a locked folder so the only access the manager had was Callen's friends list.

"I'm going to read out some names and you're going to tell me who you want me to call to pick you up. Understand?"

Callen nodded.

"Good," the manager pressed on the first name and glanced at Callen. "Sam?"

Callen stuck his tongue out, "no. He's too cranky. He'll just tell me that beer isn't good for me and then he'll go on to tell me that I shouldn't have come here and I drink too much…."

"Deeks?"

"No. He's very annoying." Callen confessed irritably. "He talks too much and he smells like Monty! He even looks like Monty! God I can't stand being in the car with Monty… He has a lot of gas!"

The manager chuckled and heard the bartender and the guard try but fail to hold in a laugh. They weren't game to ask who Monty was but whoever he was, he sounded awesome.

The manager quickly moved onto the next person, "Hetty?"

Callen visibly paled and his mouth fell open in shock, **"do you want me to die?"**

The manager studied Callen for a moment, the poor guy looked completely horrified! "I'm taking that as a no then?"

Callen only grunted in his direction and tried to calm his racing heart at the thought of Hetty having to pick him up in the middle of the night, drunk and completely out of his mind!

"Hetty must be a real bad ass," the bartender whispered to the guard and both started laughing again. "He was totally shitting himself!"

The manager completely ignored his employees and continued down the list, "Kensi?"

"Kensi," Callen considered this for a moment and nodded. "She's good."

Behind them the guard and the bartender whooped in joy and shouted _"finally"_ at the top of their lungs.

"You boys can go back to work now," the manager ordered swiftly and both men immediately left to do their job. He watched them walk away before sighing loudly in relief.

He clicked on Kensi's number and turned his attention back to Callen, "what's your name sir?"

"Callen" Callen stated. "My name is Callen."

The manager nodded and put the phone to his ear, waiting for Kensi to answer. He briefly wondered how on earth he was going to explain this situation to Kensi, whoever Kensi is.

 **…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 - KENSI'S POV**

 _Ring … Ring … Ring …_

"Hello?" Kensi answered her phone, wiping her eyes tiredly with her free hand. She glanced at the clock by her bed and groaned loudly, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yes, um hi," a male voice came through the line. "Are you Kensi?"

"Yes, I'm Kensi," she replied impatiently. "What's this about? Who are you? How did you get this number?"

The man on the other end of the phone took a deep breath, "I have someone here that you might know. He says his name is Callen?"

 ** _"Hello Kensi!"_** came a very excited and slightly slurred greeting from her team leader. "Were you sleeping?"

"What the hell?" Kensi said aloud, trying to figure out what was going on. It was too early for this shit! "How? What? Huh?"

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you Miss but you see your friend needs a ride home and he's not really able to drive at the moment," the man explained quickly. "So, he asked us to call you."

"Oh," Kensi was still not following.

Why had Callen wanted them to call her and not Sam or Hetty? Sure, she loved Callen like a brother but he generally didn't communicate with her outside of work unless it was about a case. This was not making any sense to her.

"Where is he?"

"Currently standing outside of the …." He went on to tell her the name and location of the bar he managed. "I'll stay with him until you get here."

"Ok," Kensi slowly dragged herself out of bed and felt the cold night air surround her bare legs. "I'm on my way. I'll be there in 10."

"Thank you," the man said, obviously relieved, before hanging up.

Kensi trudged into the bathroom and splashed some warm water over her face hoping it would wake her up. It helped but she still felt exhausted.

She would definitely have to rethink letting Deeks come over to watch movies on weeknights as she had hardly had any sleep!

Kensi quickly changed out of her night shirt into a pair of jeans and a top before grabbing her keys, gun, badge and wallet from her nightstand.

As she passed through her living room she smiled. Her partner was literally sprawled across her couch, his bare back partially visible under his blanket and his head buried in the cushions she'd brought out for him earlier that night.

She listened for a moment to the gentle sound of him snoring, watching his chest move rhythmically as he breathed. It was relaxing and exhilarating all at the same time.

She wondered for a minute if she should wake him, it might be nice to have him go with her but then she decided against it. He was really tired and looked quite comfortable so she would let him sleep. She wouldn't be out long anyway.

Kensi left her house, locking her door behind her and got into her car.

 **…**

The drive to the bar was fairly uneventful. The roads were mostly deserted, as they should be at 3am.

Kensi pulled into the small carpark at the side of the club and turned her car off. She could see four men standing by the entrance to the bar and immediately recognised one of them as Callen.

She started walking over to them…

 _"Oh my God check out the sexy brunette!"_ The bartender whispered to the security guard, both looking wide eyed at Kensi. _"She's like a Goddess!"_

The security guard let out a shaky breath, "If I had someone like that to pick me up I'd be drinking every night!"

 **"HI KENSI!"** Callen called, smiling widely and waving at her as she approached. "Can we stop and get food on the way home? I'm starving!"

Kensi raised her eyebrow at him sternly, "seriously Callen? The only place you're going after this is home. No food stops. No more drinking. **HOME!"**

He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head away from her.

The manager took this opportunity to introduce himself, "I'm Brad, the manager. I spoke to you on the phone," he said softly. He held out his hand and she shook it politely. He gestured towards his two employees, "This is my bartender Mick and my head of security, Rhys."

"Kensi," she said as she let go of his hand, smiled at the two other men and turned to the very drunk agent sulking beside her. "What the hell are you doing here Callen?"

He plastered a sheepish grin on his face and shrugged, "drinking."

"I can see that," she replied somewhat amused. She'd never seen Callen like this before, she highly doubted any of the team had. "I can smell it too."

"I don't smell!" Callen exclaimed, pretending to be offended. "Besides, I only had a couple of beers."

"Yeah right," she shook her head at him and turned back to the other three men watching her. "Thank you for calling me. I will take him home now."

The bartender looked like he was going to combust at any second. He clearly had something on his mind. She tried not to pay him much attention. She was there to pick up Callen, not flirt with guys.

The bartender, Mick, finally stepped towards her, his expression hopeful as he asked… "Is he you're boyfriend? Do you …?"

Rhys poked his co-workers' shoulder firmly and shook his head in disbelief, "smooth man. Real smooth."

"He's actually my brother and no I don't have a boyfriend," Kensi answered. She already knew what he was going to say as she'd heard it asked a million times before… "Nor do I want one."

"Ok," the young man looked down at the pavement and stepped back. His whole face fell in a sad frown, "I was just going to ask if you wanted to hang out sometime."

Kensi raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh… Sorry I automatically thought …" she paused before waving her hand at them and giving the bartender a small smile. "Never mind. It's three thirty in the morning, I'm exhausted and I'm not really thinking straight so maybe some other time we can talk over drinks. I might try and call in sometime next week if I can get time off work."

"Yeah?" He beamed, his brown eyes sparkling at her. "You really mean it?"

She nodded, "I'll think about it ok… But I really do have to get going now."

"Yes of course… thank you Miss," the manager gratefully replied, shaking her hand again. "It was a pleasure to meet you and you are welcome here anytime! Your brother on the other hand," the manager turned to face Callen who was still sulking beside Kensi, "may need to do some apologising before he comes back."

"I will get him to stop by with me next week when he is sober enough to talk," Kensi promised. "For now, I apologise on his behalf for his behaviour tonight. He isn't usually like this! Believe it or not he is normally the sensible one of the family… but he had a tough day at work yesterday so I think that could be why he has tried to literally drown himself in beer. I promise it won't happen again!"

"It's all good. I'm just glad he is in good hands and you came to his rescue!" The manager stated. "I honestly didn't know what we were going to do! I didn't want to call the cops but I was beginning to think we didn't have much choice…"

"Definitely don't want the cops involved," Kensi remarked quickly but casually. "That would've been embarrassing… Although it wouldn't be the first time I have had to bail him out!"

"I thought you said he was the sensible one?" Came the security guard's swift response.

Kensi cursed under her breath but maintained her cover, "I said he was NORMALLY the sensible one. I didn't say he WAS the sensible one!"

"Fair enough," the guard held up his hands in surrender as she stared him down. "Sorry."

Callen glanced at his co-worker, exasperated. "I am a cop! I have a gun."

Kensi threw him a harsh look, silently telling him to shut his mouth or she was going to shut it for him, before flashing the guys with a big bright smile, "he also has a really crazy imagination when he's been drinking... He does have a gun but it's a just a replica of a pistol. It doesn't actually work, though that doesn't stop him from pretending it does!"

They all chuckled quietly.

Kensi smirked, "yeah he thinks it's pretty sexy but..." she added the next part in a quiet tone, leaning closer to the guard and bartender. "It's like super tiny and completely plastic! Not very impressive if you ask me but hey, he seems to think it's the best damn gun on earth so who am I to burst his bubble?"

The bartender doubled over in stitches, "oh my God!"

"Best night ever!" The security guard exclaimed in between pants. "Oh man I love my job!"

The manager shook his head, straightening his back in the process. "Speaking of which, didn't I tell you both to go back to work like ages ago?"

Kensi stifled a laugh and grabbed Callen's arm, leading him towards her car.

"Thanks guys," she called over her shoulder. "It was nice meeting you all."

"Nice meeting you too," shouted the bartender. "Stay away from the booze Callen! … See you next week Kensi!"

"Maybe," she called back to the guys with a smirk.

Callen grunted his reply and Kensi shook her head at him in vain. She felt like a frustrated mother picking her kid up from the principal's office after they'd done something naughty. He was certainly acting like a child…

The men waved to her before disappearing inside the club. She let out a loud sigh and unlocked her car, opening the passenger door for Callen then jumping into the driver's seat and strapping herself in.

 **…**

 _15 minutes later…_

Kensi unlocked her front door and guided Callen into her living room where her partner was still fast asleep on the couch.

"What the hell is… is he doing here?" Callen pointed a finger at Deeks and turned to Kensi. "Is he drunk too?"

Kensi rolled her eyes at the muddled expression on her friends face and simply answered, "Something like that."

Callen thought for a moment before his eyebrows furrowed and he glanced at her, "are you drunk?"

Kensi snorted, "Do I look drunk?"

 _More thinking…_

"No … but you look tired," Callen observed placing a finger on the end of her nose and gazing intently into her eyes, getting right up into her personal space and frowning at her accusingly. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Seriously?" She replied with an amused smile.

If this were anyone else she would have decked them by now but instead she simply took a step back, away from him and removed his finger from her nose. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her into the kitchen. "I'm not sleeping because I had to pick up an idiot who drank too much and I'm now stuck babysitting _said_ idiot because he lost his house keys!"

Callen slowly sat at the table and looked back up at her with a sympathetic smile, "God that sucks! People like that have no respect. You should've told them to get lost!"

Kensi couldn't do anything but stare at him, both eyebrows raised, "maybe next time I will." She lied. Truth was, she'd always help out a friend. No matter what time or place, she'd be there.

The NCIS team had become her family and if they needed her she would drop everything to help them! She knew they'd do the same for her ….

Callen watched silently as Kensi filled the kettle with tap water and turned it on before grabbing three mugs from the cupboard above the oven.

"You probably shouldn't have coffee so I'll make us a hot chocolate instead," she offered and he nodded, now trying to get his head around why their liaison was in Kensi's apartment. "I know you have milk but what about sugar?"

"Yes, I have sugar! Two sugars," he replied in a slightly raised voice, acting like he was offended that she'd had to ask about the sugar… "Do you have any of those soft sugary thingies that melt in hot drinks? The pink and white ones?"

Kensi couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud at that, "do you mean marshmallows?"

He nodded eagerly, "yeah yeah, that's what I mean… Do you have some?"

Kensi opened the small pantry door and quickly scanned the shelves inside. She pulled out a packet of unopened marshmallows and held them up for him to see.

His entire face lit up in a wide grin and his eyes sparkled excitedly. He reached his hands out towards Kensi to grab the bag from her but she pulled them back and placed them on the counter.

"Wha… what are you doing?" He asked, more than a little confused why she wouldn't let him hold them.

"If you're anything like the guys I've dated, you'd eat the whole packet before the drinks are ready."

Callen's expression changed from confused to absolutely stunned, **"How dare you!"** He pointed a finger at her accusingly. "I would never!"

Kensi snorted, "Oh God, I feel like I'm looking after a three-year-old!"

His nose screwed up at her comment, "I am not three! I am a big boy. I have a badge and a gun and I wear big boy pants…"

Kensi burst out laughing again, she had to grab onto the bench to steady herself. She clutched her stomach as she doubled over in stitches, laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "I didn't say anything funny."

Kensi took a few moments to respond, sucking in deep breaths to try and compose herself. She wiped her eyes and shook her head, "I can't wait to tell Sam about this tomorrow!"

 **"WHAT?"** He snapped, fear on his face. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would and I'm gonna!" Kensi said with a nod. She turned to the kettle and poured hot water into each of the mugs, stirring the chocolate powder in as she did so.

"You are so mean Kensi," he stated, arms folded over his chest and a pout on his face. "You aren't my favourite anymore."

"Ah come on Callen," she replied playfully. "You love me."

"No, I don't,"

"Yes, you do,"

"No, I don't," he argued. "I don't want to talk to you anymore. In fact, I'm not even going to look at you anymore!"

"Oh ok, so I'll just give this hot chocolate to someone else then?"

His eyes widened in surprise at her threat, "Monty?"

Kensi threw him a blank stare, "Do you see Monty running around my house G.?"

He glanced around the room, "no."

"Oh, good you ARE talking to me!" Kensi teased. "I knew you would."

"You tricked me!" He pouted, glaring at her. "You are a mean… mean person!"

"A mean, mean person?" She repeated in a questioning tone, obviously amused.

"I am **NOT** talking to you!" Callen folded his arms again and turned his body away from her. "You are being very mean to me!"

She laughed lightly and shook her head at him, "I'm so not having kids!"

"What's all the noise?" came a sleepy voice from the doorway.

Kensi smiled, "sorry we woke you. I made hot chocolate."

Deeks nodded gratefully and walked over to take the mug Kensi held out to him. He turned to Callen with a questioning gaze, "So … What's going on here?"

"Callen's had a bit too much to drink," Kensi explained with a playful smirk. "He says he is not talking to me because, and I quote: _'I'm a mean, mean person'._ "

She took a sip of her hot drink and finally placed Callen's mug in front of him on the table. He immediately started playing with the melting marshmallows on the top of his beverage, his fingers getting absolutely covered in the sticky treat. Deeks eyed him curiously before turning to his partner, "how many drinks did he have?"

"Too many," Kensi replied and handed Callen a spoon. She gave him a wipe for his hands too, "I had to pick him up from the club. They called me to pick him up."

"Wow," Deeks gasped in slight shock. "Do you think this has something to do with what happened yesterday?"

Kensi nodded, "Yep. I think he's going to be pretty unhappy when the alcohol wears off. I brought him back here so I could keep an eye on him… That and he lost his keys!"

"Good thinking about bringing him back here," Deeks agreed. "You should've woken me, I would've gone with you to get him."

"You were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you."

"I wouldn't have minded Kens," Deeks stated. "But thanks. I was really tired. I needed the sleep… looks like you could've done with a bit longer too."

"Is it really that obvious?" She quipped back glancing at her reflection in the oven door. A few seconds later she gasped, catching a glimpse of her tired eyes, pale skin and messy hair.

Deeks looked like he was about to say something, probably something he thought to be funny, but Kensi beat him to it... "On second thought **DON'T** answer that!"

The LAPD detective snorted and flashed her his traditional wide cheeky grin, "I was going to say you look beautiful and no amount of sleep deprivation would change that, _Sugar Bear_."

Kensi gave him a death stare, "really Deeks? Really?"

Kensi drained the rest of her drink and placed the mug in the sink before walking back over to their team leader.

"Are you nearly finished? I kind of would like to try and have a few hours rest before work."

Callen looked up at her, his expression blank. "I can't go to work!"

"Why?" Deeks queried, coming to stand beside Kensi by the table. "Why can't you go to work?"

"Besides the fact that he's going to have one hell of a hangover," Kensi whispered to her partner. "I don't envy him when Hetty finds out!"

That thought sent a dreadful shiver through both Kensi and Deeks.

…

 **…** ** _TBC – Yes, I am still working on this story_** ** _?_** **** ** _Thank you for being patient and following me. I will have an update for you all soon!_**


End file.
